Sam's prom
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Sam goes to his prom, with one of the many girls of his dreams. Though, the night gets ruined, find out how... This night does not end well.SamXOC


It was Sam's prom tonight, he was getting excited about it. He had waited ages for this, to go to the prom you had to get perfect well passing grades that didn't matter to Sam much though. He was always passing anyway, he had warned Dean to stay out of his room and if he didn't then dire consequences that would follow. Sam had a date too, which made him more excited. Her name was Lauren, she was a beautiful and very skinny chick. Though like Sam she wasn't very popular, which made him like her even more. Suddenly Sam's bedroom door burst open, with Dean walking in.

"Hey Sammy, whoa, you look…normal" Dean said stunned at the sight of his brother's normalness.

"Shut up Dean, by the way, do NOT do anything that will ruin this night for me. If you do then what happens after that will not be my fault" Sam said fixing his dark blue tie, Sam was wearing a black coat, a white buttoned shirt and long black pants to go with his whole attire.

"Dude, you look gay"

"You look retarded, I know. Dean, this is the last warning though-" Sam was quickly cut off by Dean, who had heard what Sam had said at least twenty times now.

"Okay I will do nothing, to ruin your evening. So you taking Lauren then are you?" Dean asked leaning against the frame of the door.

"None of your business" Sam said quickly fixing his hair, in front of his mirror.

"Uh yeah it is, I'm taking you remember. Picking you up by eleven, so are you taking her or not?"

"Yes, I'm taking Lauren to the dance" Sam said, trying to make his brother stop talking, at least for a few seconds.

"You want me to drop by her house to pick her up, or you gonna be lazy and let her get to the dance by herself just to make it look like she had been stood up" Dean said, smirking as he was forcing Sam no other choice but to pick Lauren up.

"Fine…but don't talk, don't do anything. Just drive us there then leave okay?" Sam ordered Dean.

"Whatever, leaving in ten. I'm not waiting any longer okay?"

"Fine" Dean turned and walked out, he was smirking. He loved making fun of Sam, it was just so easy.

It took Sam five extra mintues to get ready, once he was he ran down stairs into the Impala.

"Wow, that took half as long as I was expecting" Dean said, smirking, Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. It took almost fifteen mins to reach Lauren's house. Sam quickly got out of the car and walked to the front door, he waited nervously. The door was answered quickly, a young girl was dressed in long deep red ruby flowing dress. It had black lace draped over the red dress, a corset-like top half and halter neck, a black cardigan.

"Uh, Lauren, hi. Ready to go?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Sure, I just have to say goodbye to my folk" Lauren said, smiling back. She quickly went inside the house for a few moments and came back, her father following close behind her.

"I want you to be home by at least eleven alright?" Lauren's father said to both Lauren and Sam. Sam nodded.

"I'll do my best sir"

"Okay, have fun now you two" He said, closing the door behind him, Sam and Lauren made there way to the Impala.

"Oh sweet ride, is it yours?"

"Nar it's my brothers Dean, he's dropping us off at the prom. Is that okay?" Sam asked not wanting to make his date uncomfortable.

"No It's fine" Lauren said smile, she was trying to hid a blush. Which failed, Sam noticed and smiled to himself. Once they piled into the car, Dean turned to face the two.

"Hi, I'm Dean. Sam's brother" Dean said, smirking.

"I'm Lauren" She simply replied, she found no interest in Dean what so ever.

"Okay, buckle up" Dean said turning back around.

"Dean, only the front seats have seatbelts remember" Sam said, to his brother. Yep, Dean wasn't ruining this night at all. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean drove off, he side glanced at Lauren, who was holding onto the seat to stay stable. Sam did the same when Dean turned a sharp corner. Things were only to get much more interesting from here on in, Sam just hoped nothing would go bad. He should've learnt by now though, that nothing goes his way.

Note: This is dedicated to my best friend, Please review to tell me what you think.


End file.
